mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2370
Mikey Episode Number: 2370 Date: Sunday, January 2, 1994 Sponsors: C, U, 14 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C is for Cowboy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Robin Williams demonstrates with his shoe how to tell if something is alive. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: nstead of a pea, this princess sleeps on things beginning with C. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C for Cat (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Luci, Amy, Adam, Derek, and Tina sing "The Backyard Gang Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"What's Inside?" (Cookie Monster cameo) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: Two men demonstrate "up" on a teeter totter; one man ends up crashing through the ceiling |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "Happy Birthday" to the letter U, much to Bert's surprise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand U / u |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to different rhythms from around the world |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Different uses of a triangle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney & The Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "Skating, Skating" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Would you mind closing our OPEN? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Doggy Paddle." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Linda shows a girl how to sign the word EXIT |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A honking orange ball follows signs to the EXIT |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "A Little Bit (at the Beginning)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Zachary Sanders sings "Verb: That's What Happening" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Professor Grover talks about the importance of listening...especially if the sound indicates some kind of danger. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alone Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird, Savion, and Gina sing "Rhyme Out" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (cow) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Olivia tries fixing her bicycle. The Count happens by and begins counting the spokes, until Olivia spins the wheel. He gets dizzy and topples over, then heads off to get some care. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert cont'd | style="text-align: center"|The Count, now with a bandage on his head, finds Big Bird munching on birdseed as he watches TV. The Count quietly counts his birdseed, but Big Bird accidentally puts his counting finger in his mouth and bites on it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert cont'd | style="text-align: center"|Now with a bandaged finger, the Count decides to stay perfectly still and quiet without counting. He notices a bee buzzing around him, which gives him a sting on his thumb. He counts his one scream of pain before heading home to rest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle, and The Kidsongs Kids sing "I'll Show You How To Walk The Dog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop is asked to carry a guest's two small (but heavy) bags to room 14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sing a Song of 14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings about what he does when there's "Nothing to Count" - he imagines counting birdies and elephants. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ralph asks Marvin what would happen if he didn't have a mouth, a nose and ears. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop, with Barney, Michael, Tina, Luci, and Shawn, sings "Apples and Bananas" after being figured out it was her who was making those munching noises. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Latin rhythm) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"One Banana" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Marching band form a square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Chris Finch sings "Act Naturally" as he grows up to be the movie star |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two giddy female scribbles introduce themselves to a bar code, who can only beep. They recognize him from the supermarket. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A green man demonstrates dark and light |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and the Birdketeers pretend to fly, as Big Bird sings "We're Flying." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: OINK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The Sun Also Rises |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A guru counts to twenty. Producer: Ken Snyder; Music: Billy Taylor |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide